


Home Alone

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Polyamory, Polygrumps, Pregnant Sex, a/b/o dynamics, flapbang, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: What do two adults do when they have the house to themselves?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerbertBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/gifts), [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



> Thank you Theseus and Devilgate for letting me play in their sandbox!! <3  
> Love your Pack-verse <3

Suzy finished her cup of water and looked out of the kitchen window. She was feeling nauseous from the pregnancy and she just wanted to rest. She smiled and waved as she saw her three children run inside.

“Mom!” yelled Rhea

“Hi Mom!” Zip yelled behind her with their younger sister, Cammy, not far behind them. The three of them placed their backpacks on the kitchen table. Cammy hugged Suzy’s leg and placed a hand on her abdomen.

“Is my sister happy today?” Cammy asked. Suzy hugged her back.

“How do you know you’re going to have a sister?” she asked, “You could have a brother!” Cammy wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

“No, I want a little sister,” she said.

“Mom, are you coming to the movie tonight?” Rhea asked.

“No, I’m not feeling too good, so I’m going to stay home,” Suzy said.

“Is it because you’re pregnant?” Zip asked.

 

Suzy nodded as Arin came into the kitchen.

“Hi, Daddy!” Zip yelled as she hugged him.

“Hi, sweetie,” Arin hugged her back, kissed Rhea and Cammy on the tops of their heads, and kissed Suzy, causing their two ten year olds to say “eww”.

“Go put your school stuff away. We’re going to go soon,” Arin said. The girls left the kitchen as Arin placed his attention onto Suzy.

“How you feeling, babe?” Arin asked.

“A little queasy so I’m going to lay down,” Suzy said as she began to walk upstairs.

“Need anything?” Arin called.

“No, I’m good,” she answered.

 

As Suzy lay in her bed, Holly entered the room. She had a set of car keys in her hand.

“Hey, how you doing?” she asked as she sat next to Suzy.

“I’ll be okay. Sorry I can’t come tonight,” Suzy said. Holly leaned in to kiss her, taking a quick inhale of her sent. Since Suzy was pregnant she must have smelled heavenly to her Alpha.

“It’s okay. Arin and I can totally wear out two ten year olds and a four year old,” she joked.

“Tire them out so much they’ll go right to bed,” Suzy said, hopefully. The two shared a laugh before Rhea ran into the room and jumped on the bed.

“Howie, come on! Time to go!” Rhea urged.

“Okay, okay. Say goodbye to Mom first,” she said. Rhea hugged her mother and gave her a kiss.

“Bye, Mom! We’ll miss you!” Rhea ran out of the room as Zip walked in. She quickly ran over and gave Suzy a hug and kiss.

“Bye, Mom.” She waved goodbye and as her two children and one of her spouses left the room. She got comfortable and quickly dozed off as the normally loud house got quiet.

 

~~

 

“ _There is no way I am the only one home.”_

 

Suzy woke up as she heard footsteps come up the stairs.

“Hello?” Suzy called.

 

Dan appeared in the doorway. He looked tired as he placed his backpack down in the corner.

“Hey Scuze. How we feeling?” he asked as he crawled into bed with her.

“A little better after I’ve napped,” Suzy looked over at the clock. She hadn’t been asleep long.

“Is everyone still out?” Dan asked.

“Yeah, they left after the girls got home from school,” Suzy said. Dan laid on his back and looked at the ceiling.

“Ross won’t be home for a while. He’s doing a late recording sess with Barry,” Dan said. There was a moment of silence as the two began to process the new information.

“So that means...we have an empty house?” Suzy asked.

“All to ourselves, no kids,” Dan replied.

“For a few more hours?” Suzy looked over at Dan who was already smirking and leaning over towards her.

 

He gently kissed her and nipped his way along her neck. She shivered as she let him move on top of her and buried his nose in her neck.

“God, you smell good,” he sighed.

“Is that the only reason you’re giving me attention?” she joked. He groped her breasts and kissed along her collarbone.

“No way. When was the last time we had time like this?” Dan asked. He ground his erection against Suzy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as she stuck her tongue in his mouth.

“Mmph,” Dan moaned against her as he began to thrust against her. She opened her legs and Dan broke away to kiss down her chest, lifting up her shirt over her head and throwing it onto the floor.

“I want you to be vocal for me,” Dan said as he pulled down her sweatpants and underwear. “I want to be loud. I need to know if I am doing a good job, can you do that for me?” Dan asked. Suzy whimpered as his fingers began to play with her. He knew exactly what to do with her.

 

She closed her eyes and looked away as he slowly slipped one finger in her.

“No, no, no,” Dan said. He turned Suzy’s head with his other hand so they were making eye contact.

“We’re in a empty house. Be loud. Let the neighbors know how good I am making you feel,” Dan growled as he entered a second finger.

“Ahh!” Suzy moaned and spread her legs wider as he fingered her. Dan grinned as he leaned down and sucked on her nipple and quickened his pace.

“Ahh! Oh god, oh my fucking god!” Suzy moaned. She could feel her orgasm approaching. “D-Dan! Fuck me,” Suzy cried and Dan pulled his fingers out. He quickly undid his jeans and his erect cock sprung free.

“S-Should, do you want me to wear a condom?” he asked. Suzy laughed as she opened herself for him.

“Does it matter? I’m pregnant?” She asked.

“Yeah you are. You smell so fucking good, too,” Dan moaned as he began to ease his way inside of her.

“I-I don’t smell good when I’m n-not pregnant?” she asked.

“T-That’s not what-aah!” Dan moaned as he was completely inside of Suzy. She wrapped her legs around his waist and smirked.

“You aren’t going anywhere until you’ve made me cum,” she growled and he actually shivered.

“Yes, ma’am,”

 

He hooked his arms under her legs and began to thrust into her. Suzy gripped onto the bedsheets and let herself be fucked. Her senses were heightened and every thrust sent an electrifying feeling throughout her entire body. She felt so good, almost like when she was in Heat.

“Y-You can’t knot me o-okay?” Suzy gasped as Dan started to go faster.

“F-Fuck! I know. Ah! Fuck, Suzy, baby girl, Ahh!” Dan as moaning. He leaned forward and clutched onto the bedsheets by Suzy’s head. Each thrust was building her up more and more until she was at her breaking point.

“Ah! D-Dan! Danny! I’m going to cum!” Suzy wrapped herself around the Alpha.

“Come on, Suzy! Cum for me! Fuck, you feel so good! Let me know how you feel!” Dan moaned. Suzy tightened around him as she came. The feeling resonated throughout her entire body and Dan followed shortly after. They were both shaking as Dan slid out of her and collapsed onto the bed.

“Oh my god,” Suzy laughed as she cuddled close to Dan.

“Yeah?” Dan smiled and wrapped his arms around her and took another whiff of her hair. She rolled her eyes.

“You’re such an Alpha sometimes,” she joked.

“Yeah, but I’m your Alpha and you love it.” He kissed her cheek and she laughed. He placed a hand on her abdomen and smiled.

“Can’t wait to meet him,” he said.

“You’re saying it’s a boy, but Cammy wants a sister,” Suzy said as she played with one of Dan’s curls.

“She has two, why does she need another one?” Dan laughed. He laid his head down on the bed and smiled.

“So, we still have like another two hours, wanna order some pizza and watch a movie meant for adults?” Suzy suggested.

“Sure, that sounds great, I don’t think I can take another musical.” Dan sat up and grabbed his phone to call.

“C-Can we get some cheese bread too?” Suzy asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Dan nodded

“...A-And one of those little chocolate cakes?” Suzy grinned.

“Of course, my dear.”

 

~~

 

“Abba’s naked!”

 

Dan quickly woke up and was relieved that he was, in fact, not naked, but only in his boxers. Suzy was curled up next to him on the couch, fully clothed, asleep and covered with a blanket. She woke up when she heard their daughter's voice.

“Rhea, you woke them up!” Zip chastised. Rhea pushed her sister.

“Did not!” she yelled, Zip pushed back.

“Did too!” Zip argued. Suzy snapped her fingers at them.

“Hey! Enough, no one woke me up,” Suzy said. The two stopped and looked down at the floor.

“Apologize to each other, now,” Dan instructed. They did and quickly gave one another a hug, not looking at each other. Their usual sister, "lets apologize and gets this over with to make the parents happy", kind of make ups. Holly entered the room and raised an eyebrow at Dan. She looked over at Suzy and smirked.

“Alright, go brush your teeth and get ready for bed,” Holly said. The two left the room and Holly stood in front of her other spouses and smirked.

“So, how was your night?” she asked as she hugged Suzy.

“Oh it was fine, ordered some pizza, and cheese bread, and those little chocolate cakes that Suzy had to have,” Dan joked.

“That’s all?” Holly cocked her head to the side. Suzy blushed and Dan couldn’t keep eye contact too.

“Well, no one was home…” Dan said.

“I would have done the same thing. Hope you two had fun,” she said as she walked over to kiss Dan and leave the room. Leaving Dan and Suzy a giggling mess.  



End file.
